


Confessions of the Soul

by Eos_of_the_Dawn



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_of_the_Dawn/pseuds/Eos_of_the_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an anthology of my fav yuri pairings from Bleach. Pretty much just sex with a little fluff sprinkled on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is some shameless yuri smut I wrote for Bleach forever ago. This chapter stars Soi Fon and Yoruichi. Those two are so gay for each other and I just wish the author would confirm it!! Sorry, gay angst. Anyway, enjoy the sex that we all know should've happened. ;)

“Why didn’t you take me with you?!” Soi Fon wailed as she fell to her knees, sobbing. She had been utterly crushed after Yoruichi had left the Soul Society. Only to see her come back now, after all these years, and defeat her so easily. She had cared for Yoruichi more than anyone else.

And Yoruichi knew this…knew Soi Fon better than anyone…cared for her more than all of the people in all of the world. That is why her heart was torn to pieces, by her own hand, as she fled the Soul Society…as she watched Soi Fon break down into tears right before her.

Yoruichi strode forward and knelt down in front of her. She gently pulled Soi Fon into her arms.

“Shhh, don’t cry. I’m here, and that’s all that matters now,” she whispered into her ear.

Soi Fon’s tears subsided, and Yoruichi wiped them away. Her feelings for Soi Fon had always caused a maelstrom in her heart. Roiling and conflicting, and just being difficult. Now, however, everything had become much clearer to her. She could finally, after all these years of being apart, put her feelings for her into words.

“Soi Fon,” she said. Soi Fon looked up, puzzled. Yoruichi cupped Soi Fon’s face in her hands, the words bubbling up from the depths of her heart.

“I love you…I love you and I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

Soi Fon’s eyes widened. “Yoruichi-sama,” she whispered. “I…”

Yoruichi leaned in close, stopping just short of touching her lips. Only a breath between them, she could feel the anticipation. She could feel the closeness and the heat. And then, she closed the distance between them, gently pressing her lips to Soi Fon’s.

The kiss was warm and soft, like a cloud on a summer day. The warmth of it spread through her and filled her to the brim with a golden feeling. A feeling of finding what she had been missing all this time. A feeling of acceptance, belonging, and even safety that she had never felt, or even needed, with anyone else.

 _This is what love is supposed to be,_ she thought. _This is what they talk about in all those books and stories. I never knew it would be this powerful, this wonderful. Now that I know, I won’t let her slip away from me again._

She slid her tongue across Soi Fon’s lips, querying for entrance. She parted her lips, allowing Yoruichi to deepen the kiss. Warmth turned into a sizzling heat, love became fiery lust, burning hotter with every passing second.

Yoruichi ran her fingers through Soi Fon’s hair, marveling in its softness. She ran her free hand down Soi Fon’s bare back, rejoicing as she felt her tremble beneath the caress. She pulled her closer, so that their bodies were pressed tightly against each other, sharing their heat. The only thing between them was a few items of clothing. That would soon be remedied.

She reluctantly ended the kiss, backing away only slightly. Both of their breathing was ragged. Soi Fon’s cheeks were flushed red from the passionate kiss. When Yoruichi had finally caught her breath, she spoke to Soi Fon.

“So…I believe you were about to say something before I…‘interrupted’ you.”

“Huh?” Soi Fon was still dazed by the kiss. “Oh, um, y-yes,” She stumbled over her words.

 _She’s just too cute. I might just ravage her right here and now,_ she thought, smiling.

“Um, Yoruichi-sama I–“

Yoruichi stopped her with a finger on her lips.

“None of this ‘Yoruichi-sama’ business,” She said. “It’s just ‘Yoruichi.’” She removed her hand. “Now you try.”

“Yoruichi,” Soi Fon whispered it softly, as though it were a precious thing, as though she were speaking the very name of God.

She started again. “Yoruichi. I was going to tell you that I…that I love you, too, I always have.”

This made her happier than anything that had ever happened to her. To hear the one she loved more than anyone else return her feelings in equal share; there are no words in existence that come anywhere close to describing the feeling.

She ran her fingers along Soi Fon’s cheek and closed her eyes. “Say it again,” she whispered.

Soi Fon leaned forward. “I love you.” Then she sealed it with a kiss.

Yoruichi gently lowered Soi Fon down onto her back as they kissed passionately. Every caress lit a fire beneath her skin and every little moan that escaped Soi Fon’s quivering lips only served to excite her further.

 _Clothes…off…now._ It was the most coherent thought she could manage. She backed away and proceeded to strip off her own shirt, exposing her warm caramel skin and ample bosom. When she looked up, she found Soi Fon staring at her, mesmerized.

She smiled and posed provocatively.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She purred.

Soi Fon blushed profusely and averted her gaze, stammering. “I’m sorry–I just–“

Yoruichi chuckled and leaned down over her. “Don’t worry, I was just messing with you,” she whispered in her ear.

Soi Fon shivered with anticipation beneath her. Yoruichi kissed the sensitive spot just behind her ear. She nibbled and kissed along her jawline and down her neck to her collarbone. Each kiss enticed shivers from Soi Fon’s body and little moans from her trembling lips.

Yoruichi pulled Soi Fon’s outfit down until it pooled about her hips, revealing her pale, slim figure. Soi Fon shielded herself, embarrassed of her slender form. Yoruichi moved her hands aside.

“It’s okay, you don’t need to be embarrassed.”

“But I-”

Yoruichi took Soi Fon’s hand in hers and kissed it. “I think you look beautiful.”

“Really?” Soi Fon said hopefully.

Yoruichi smiled and said, “Absolutely.”

She ran her hands over Soi Fon’s shoulders, breasts, and stomach. She cupped the petite breasts in her hands and gently squeezed them. Soi Fon quickly sucked in a breath. Yoruichi teased the rosy nipples in between her fingers until they were hard and taut.

“Ooh…” Soi Fon moaned.

Yoruichi ran her tongue over Soi Fon’s nipple. Then, she lowered her mouth and sucked on it. Soi Fon grasped and gripped Yoruichi’s shoulders. She moaned as Yoruichi caught her nipple in between her teeth and nibbled it. She moved to the other breast and did the same.

Then, she removed the remaining bits of clothing from the both of them. She moved back to see all of Soi Fon lying naked and eager before her. The heat in Yoruichi’s body surged and pulsated at the sight of her. Soi Fon looked so vulnerable now; it just made her more aroused.

She ran her hands up Soi Fon’s legs, trailing her fingers over the sensitive skin on her thighs and hips. She seemed to vibrate beneath her finger tips. Then, she slid her hand in between Soi Fon’s legs, parting them, and stroked her inner thighs. She stopped just short of touching that most sensitive of places. Building the tension and slowly teasing her towards ecstasy.

Finally, she slid her hand up Soi Fon’s thighs to touch the center of her heat. Soi Fon gasped as she began to stroke her. Her nails dug into Yoruichi’s back as she gave in to the wonderous sensation.

Yoruichi chuckled. “You can barely speak because of your pleasure,” her fingers made slow circles over her swollen pearl. “Soon, the only thing you’ll be able to do is to cry out my name.”

Soi Fon’s muscles tightened and her hands held on for dear life as Yoruichi continued to torture and tease her. Yoruichi slid a finger inside her; this brought forth a shudder and her hips raised up as her body begged for more. She slid another finger in and began to stroke her inside. She was so soft and warm inside, her womanhood was slick with feminine juices. She could feel the muscles pulsating almost rhythmically around her fingers.

Yoruichi was quite tempted to just stroke and tease her to her climax, but she had more pleasures to show her. She withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She kissed Soi Fon’s navel and moved down to her hips. Then, lifting Soi Fon’s legs onto her shoulders, she lowered her mouth onto her womanhood. She reveled in the taste of the delicate pink flower that was beneath her tongue. Soi Fon’s back arched as she cried out in ecstasy.

“Oh god…oh god…” she cried as Yoruichi sent wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her body.

Yoruichi moved her hand to pleasure herself so that she could catch up with Soi Fon. She slid her tongue into Soi Fon’s soft womanhood and continued to work her magic there as well. When she had matched Soi Fon’s pleasure with her own, she extricated herself from Soi Fon’s legs.

Soi Fon was breathing heavily, “Y-yoruichi…please…”

She needed no more incentive than that. Yoruichi positioned her hips on top of Soi Fon’s so that their womanhoods were touching. They both shuddered at the intimate contact. Their juices flowed and mixed together as she held still to take it all in.

Then, she slowly began to move her hips forward and a little moan escaped her lips. Soi Fon could barely contain herself below, her hips rose to meet Yoruichi’s. She moved back and then forward again, establishing a torturously slow rhythm that moved them ever closer to the brink.

When neither one of them could stand it any longer, they quickened their pace. There was no room for words here, only passionate cries and other sounds of pleasure came from their lips. Their mouths met as they thrusted against one another in a heated flurry, eager to reach that apex of physical and emotional pleasure. Yoruichi could feel Soi Fon’s nails biting into her back, but she didn’t really care. The burning heat had filled them both almost to the breaking point.

They were in sight of their climax. A tingling sensation began to spread throughout their bodies as they came closer to it. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it crashed through the both of them. They both let out one long cry as they went over the edge together, the world seemingly crashing down around them.

Yoruichi collapsed on the ground next to Soi Fon, still shaking from the mother of all orgasms. She pulled her close and Soi Fon rested her head on Yoruichi’s chest. She enjoyed the sight of Soi Fon curled up against her body, it just felt…right. Within a minute, Soi Fon was fast asleep and Yoruichi could feel her own eyes getting heavy.

 _I might as well enjoy this little nap while I have the chance_ , she thought. _Ichigo and the others can take care of themselves for a little while longer, right?_


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stars Tatsuki and Orihime succumbing to their feelings. Enjoy the lesbian sex everyone! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure whether to use the angst tag for this or not. Let me know if you guys think I should add it.

The class dragged on as Tatsuki stared out the window. There were more important things on her mind than algebra and graphs. Her mind had been occupied for quite a few days now. She just couldn’t sort out what exactly she was feeling. It seemed that ever since Orihime got back from summer vacation, she was sad all the time.

_I bet it’s that damn Kurosaki’s fault. He’s always making Orihime sad,_ Tatsuki thought to herself. _I don’t know what she sees in him._

Tatsuki was startled as the lunch bell rang. She looked over to Orihime’s seat to see Chizuru trying to make a move on Orihime.

“Heeeeey, Orihime. Can I eat lunch with you?” Chizuru asked as she hung onto her.

“Back off, you sex-crazed lesbian!!” Tatsuki shouted, crossing the room at record speeds. She pulled Chizuru off Orihime and proceeded to stretch her cheeks in punishment.

“You have to be more careful around her, Orihime,” she warned.

Orihime just looked puzzled and said “Careful of what, Tatsuki?”

After being released, Chizuru rubbed her cheeks and agreed. “Yeah, Tatsuki. I wouldn’t do _that_ in school.” She chuckled. “Well, at least not with any witnesses around,” she said with a devilish look in her eyes.

Tatsuki raised hell at the comment and everyone laughed at the usual noise and commotion from the two of them. But for Tatsuki, it was anything but normal.

As of late, Chizuru’s comments had been making her angrier than they had before. Just something about Chizuru going near Orihime made Tatsuki’s skin crawl. And, for some reason, it made her extremely jealous. She had been thinking about why it was making her feel that way all week. Orihime’s somber mood wasn’t helping her either. Tatsuki always hated it when Orihime was sad and she knew that Ichigo Kurosaki usually had something to do with it.

It didn’t take a genius to see that Orihime cared about Ichigo a great deal. But it seemed to Tatsuki that no matter how much pain he caused her, Orihime still hung on to her feelings for him. It made her so angry, especially because he didn’t even realize it. It was just all so confusing. On the one hand, she didn’t want to see Orihime get hurt. On the other hand, she only wanted her to be happy, even if she wasn’t the one making her happy.

_Wait. What the-? Why am I thinking about making Orihime happy?_ Tatsuki realized. _It’s not like I_ like _her or anything…is it?_

“Hey, Tatsuki. You spaced out or something? Class is going to start soon,” Ryo said.

“Huh?” Tatsuki snapped back to reality.

Orihime smiled widely and said, “Yeah, you shouldn’t let your mind run around on its own. It could get lost and you’ll never find it again.”

Everyone just stared at her, dumb-founded at the completely off-the-wall statement they just heard. Then they burst out laughing.

Tatsuki sighed. “She’s talking nonsense again.”

As everyone made their way back to their seats, still holding their sides chuckling to themselves, Tatsuki’s thoughts returned to their previous track.

_Orihime is joking and fooling around, but I can still see she’s upset. I…I still can’t figure out what it is that I’m feeling for her. I’ll talk to her about it after school today._

 -----------------------------------------------

Later that day, Tatsuki waited for everyone to leave the classroom so she and Orihime could talk alone. She said her good-byes for the day and chased Chizuru away when she offered to take Orihime home to her bed. When all the other students had left, she turned to Orihime.

“So what did you wanna talk about Tatsuki?” Orihime asked cheerfully.

“Orihime…” Tatsuki paused. She worked up some courage, then continued. “Something happened, didn’t it? Something happened and it has to do with Ichigo, doesn’t it?”

Orihime was startled by the directness of the question. She looked off to the side for a moment, then, she smiled sadly. “Nothing happened. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she assured Tatsuki.

“Don’t try that with me, Orihime. We both know that I’ve known you long enough to know that something’s wrong,” Tatsuki argued. “C’mon, Orihime. You know you can tell me anything.”

Orihime sighed and said, “Well, it’s just that I-” She paused to collect her thoughts. “Ichigo just never seems to notice how I feel about him. He only seems to really pay attention to Rukia.” She turned away to look out the window. “Even though he can’t see how I much I care…I can’t seem to change my feelings…” She trailed off as a tear slid down her face.

Tatsuki approached Orihime and stood behind her silently. She could see that she was in a lot of pain. It made her heart ache seeing Orihime crying over him. She could never forgive anyone that made her cry. Tatsuki slowly wrapped her arms around Orihime’s waist from behind and leaned her head on Orihime’s shoulder.

“Orihime, please don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry. It…hurts,” Tatsuki whispered. “I don’t want to interfere with what you’re feeling but…I can’t forgive him for hurting you so much.”

“Tatsuki-” Orihime tried to protest, but Tatsuki cut her off.

“No. I have to say this. I don’t really know how to tell you what I’m feeling. I just…” She sighed. “I just want to keep you safe.”

They stood in silence, Tatsuki still embracing Orihime. She sighed again and caught the scent of Orihime’s hair.

_Hmmm. Strange…Orihime’s hair…it smells kinda nice._ Without thinking, Tatsuki tightened her embrace slightly and nuzzled Orihime’s head. Her thoughts became clouded as the scent permeated her mind. She felt content, happy even, standing there holding Orihime in her arms.

“Umm, Tatsuki?”

“Mmhmm.”

“What are you doing?”

Tatsuki snapped back to the real world and realized what she was doing. She turned bright red from embarrassment.

“I-I well…It’s just-I-umm…” She bit her lip. What could she say? She had been _cuddling_ with Orihime. She wasn’t some over-sexed nympho like Chizuru…but she did have these feelings for Orihime that she couldn’t find the words for. There was a way to show her how she felt, but it might destroy her friendship. _I have to take the chance_ , she thought. _If I can’t tell her how I feel, then I have to show her._

“Orihime,” Tatsuki whispered into her ear. Orihime turned her head and Tatsuki tilted Orihime’s chin up. She stared into her eyes intently and Orihime’s cheeks began to turn red. She leaned in and met Orihime’s lips with her own.

The kiss was so gentle, so tender, that Tatsuki felt as though her heart would burst. Warmth spread through her body and seemed to sparkle like sunlight. She had never felt this wonderful before.  She knew that she wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer.

Tatsuki withdrew from the kiss and murmured softly into Orihime’s ear. “I don’t know how to say what I’m feeling. But…” She began to trace her lips down her neck. “I know how to show you.”

Orihime trembled as she kissed and licked the nape of her neck. She worked her way back up to nibble Orihime’s ear. Tatsuki then moved to her jaw line, enjoying the taste of Orihime’s skin on her tongue. An unfamiliar sensation was burning through Tatsuki’s body, its searing heat flared between her legs as Orihime let out little moans of pleasure. Her breathing was heavy and her thoughts were hazy as she undid the first couple buttons on Orihime’s shirt.

“Tatsuki, what-?”

“Shhh. Just let me do this, Orihime,” Tatsuki said as she slid Orihime’s shirt to the side to expose her shoulders. She kissed her way along Orihime’s shoulder, keeping one arm securely around her.

Orihime tried to turn around to face Tatsuki, but was kept from moving.

“Don’t,” Tatsuki pleaded. “I can’t face you like this. But, I promise I’ll make you feel good, too,” She said as she slid her hand up the back of Orihime’s shirt and unsnapped the clasp of her bra.

Orihime gasped as her bra became undone beneath her shirt. Tatsuki slowly slid her hands up Orihime’s shirt, reveling in the softness of the skin beneath her fingertips. Then, her hands found Orihime’s breasts and cupped her ample bosom. Tatsuki felt Orihime shudder in her arms as she began to massage her breasts. She loved the feel of Orihime’s soft breasts in her hands.

“Are enjoying this, too, Orihime?” Tatsuki asked as she caught Orihime’s nipples in between her fingers.

“A-ah! Y-yes,” Orihime moaned.

Tatsuki returned to kissing Orihime’s neck as she continued to fondle her breasts. With her hips, she pressed Orihime into the desk in front of them. Orihime braced herself on the desk as Tatsuki pressed tightly against her back. The heat between them was like a wildfire, burning hot and fast.

Tatsuki slid her hand down to caress Orihime’s legs, running her fingertips across the sensitive skin of her inner thighs while still massaging her breast with her other hand. Orihime whimpered as she slid her hand up Orihime’s skirt and trailed her fingers along the edge of her panties.

Tatsuki slipped her hand into Orihime’s underwear and her fingers finally made contact with Orihime’s soft womanhood.

“O-oh. Tatsuki…” Orihime moaned as Tatsuki started to stroke her. Tatsuki could feel that she was hot and wet with arousal as her fingers explored her entrance. Orihime’s moans grew louder with every caress of her fingers over the center of her pleasure. Tatsuki slid her fingers inside Orihime and began thrusting. Orihime’s nails dug into the desk from the intensity of the pleasure.

Orihime’s cries of pleasure were driving Tatsuki wild. Her body was begging her to join Orihime in her ecstasy. When she couldn’t stand it anymore, Tatsuki used her free hand to strip off her own underwear. She lifted her skirt up and pressed her womanhood against Orihime’s thigh, a moan escaping from her lips. Tatsuki thrusted her hips in sync with her fingers, pleasuring herself as she continued to pleasure Orihime.

With every thrust, waves of sensation crashed over both Tatsuki and Orihime. Their cries mingled together as their pleasure took them higher and higher. Tatsuki kept thrusting faster as she drew closer to her climax. Then, they both reached their apex, letting out one last cry.

They both collapsed on top of the desk in front of them, panting heavily. As they came down from their heated trist, reality began to set in. Tatsuki realized what she had done and she felt ashamed of herself. She had taken advantage of Orihime at a time when she was vulnerable. She felt like she’d betrayed their friendship in satisfying her own desire.

Tatsuki stood up. Orihime turned to face her, but Tatsuki avoided her gaze.

“I…I’m sorry,” Tatsuki said, her eyes brimmed with tears. She turned and ran out of the classroom.

Orihime called after her. “Tatsuki, wait! Tatsuki!”

But it was all for nothing. Tatsuki ran, and kept running, until she got home. She collapsed in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

“What have I done?”


	3. A Matter of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story as the previous chapter, but from Orihime's perspective.

Orihime stared off into space as class continued on. She had been preoccupied with all that had happened during their trip to the Soul Society. So much had changed during that short time, even how she felt about Ichigo. Before, she had loved him more than anyone else. But now, she wasn’t sure of what she was feeling anymore. She was completely useless when everyone else helped so much. Not only that, but she saw how far Ichigo was willing to go to save Rukia. It made her feelings seem insignificant and foolish. She had also noticed that Tatsuki seemed depressed, as well.

Orihime looked over to Tatsuki’s seat to see her staring out the window, lost in thought. She knew that Tatsuki was worrying about her, she always worrying about her. But, this time it seemed different, this time it seemed to be for a different reason.

_I should make sure to act normally so she won’t have to worry anymore,_ she thought as the lunch bell rang. Everyone relaxed as the class ended and enjoyed their meals together. Then, Orihime heard the familiar voice of optimism and mischief that was Chizuru.

“Heeeeey, Orihime. Can I eat lunch with you?” Chizuru asked as she hugged Orihime from behind.

She saw Tatsuki rushing over and shouting like she usually did when Chizuru got really close to her.

“Back off, you sex-crazed lesbian!!” Tatsuki shouted pulling Chizuru off Orihime. She giggled as she watched them fight; it was comical the way they interacted with each other.

“You have to be more careful around her, Orihime,” Tatsuki warned.

Orihime was puzzled by this. “Careful of what, Tatsuki?” She had never understood the supposed danger of being around Chizuru. It was like everyone but her knew what it was.

Chizuru rubbed her cheeks and agreed. “Yeah, Tatsuki. I wouldn’t do _that_ in school.” She chuckled. “Well, at least not with any witnesses around,” She said with a devilish look in her eyes.

Tatsuki got into a frenzy because of the comment and everyone laughed. It was business as usual, or so it seemed. When things settled down, Orihime noticed that Tatsuki was surprisingly quiet. She seemed far away, lost in her own thoughts.

_I wonder what she’s thinking about,_ Orihime thought as she carefully watched Tatsuki. _She looks so sad. It seems like she’s been wanting to tell me something for a while now. I just hope she isn’t worrying about me too much. I don’t want her to worry._

Tatsuki was still lost in thought as everyone started to head back to their seats. Ryo went over to Tatsuki to remind her about class.

“Hey, Tatsuki. You spaced out or something? Class is going to start soon,” Ryo said.

“Huh?” Tatsuki was jerked away from her inner musings by the comment.

Orihime figured that this was a great time for some comic relief. She smiled widely and said, “Yeah, you shouldn’t let your mind run around on its own. It could get lost and you’ll never find it again.”

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Even Tatsuki couldn’t help but smile.

“She’s talking nonsense again.”

Orihime smiled, _Well, at least I got to cheer her up a little bit._

Tatsuki turned to her, “Hey, Orihime. Could I talk to you about something after school today? It’s kinda important.”

Orihime was puzzled, “Um, ok.”

_Hmm…I wonder what that was all about. Maybe I can find out what’s been bothering her._

 -----------------------------------------------------

Orihime waited with Tatsuki after class. Now was as good a time as any to find out what had been bothering her. When everyone was gone Tatsuki turned to her.

“So what did you wanna talk about Tatsuki?” Orihime asked cheerfully.

“Orihime…” Tatsuki paused for a moment, as if her next words were difficult. “Something happened, didn’t it? Something happened and it has to do with Ichigo, doesn’t it?”

Orihime was startled by the directness of the question. _It looks like she has some idea about what’s going on. Maybe I can play it off as nothing._ She smiled sadly. “Nothing happened. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She assured Tatsuki.

“Don’t try that with me, Orihime. We both know that I’ve known you long enough to know that something’s wrong,” Tatsuki argued. “C’mon, Orihime. You know you can tell me anything.”

Orihime sighed and said, “Well, it’s just that I-” She paused. _I might as well tell her, otherwise she won’t let it go._ “Ichigo just never seems to notice how I feel about him. He only seems to really pay attention to Rukia.” She turned away to look out the window. “Even though he can’t see how I much I care…I can’t seem to change my feelings…” She trailed off as a tear slid down her face.

The silence between them was deafening as Tatsuki approached her. She hadn’t wanted Tatsuki to worry about her, but she just couldn’t lie about her feelings anymore either. Her heart ached with the reveal of her worries, as if acknowledging her fears aloud made them real and undeniable. She felt Tatsuki slowly wind her arms around her waist. The embrace was warm and comforting, exactly what she needed.

_Come to think of it, Tatsuki has always been there when I needed her. She protects me and tries to make me feel better when I’m sad. I wish Ichigo were more like this._

“Orihime, please don’t cry. I hate seeing you cry. It…hurts,” Tatsuki whispered. “I don’t want to interfere with what you’re feeling but…I can’t forgive him for hurting you so much.”

“Tatsuki-” she tried to protest, but Tatsuki cut her off.

“No. I have to say this. I don’t really know how to tell you what I’m feeling. I just…” She sighed. “I just want to keep you safe.”

Orihime heard her sigh again as the silence returned. There were so many of her own problems to deal with that she hadn’t stopped to think of how Tatsuki was feeling all this time. She suddenly felt Tatsuki tighten her embrace and nuzzle her hair. It caused a strange sensation in her as she felt Tatsuki’s warm breath against her skin. It was unfamiliar, but pleasing.

“Umm, Tatsuki?” she asked tentatively.

“Mmhmm.”

“What are you doing?”

She felt Tatsuki jump a little bit, like she had forgotten what she was doing. She could hear the embarrassment in Tatsuki’s voice.

“I-I well…It’s just-I-umm…” Tatsuki fell silent again, as if trying to figure out what to say next. Orihime could feel an intensity in the air surrounding them. Her heart began to beat faster. She couldn’t understand why she was suddenly feeling this way.

“Orihime,” Tatsuki whispered into her ear. She turned her head and Tatsuki tilted her chin up. She stared into Tatsuki’s eyes intently and her cheeks began to turn red. It felt as though her heart would beat out of her chest. Tatsuki leaned in and met Orihime’s lips with her own.

Orihime felt her body fill with warmth as Tatsuki kissed her. Her lips were soft, trembling from intense emotions. The kiss was cautious, filled with a nervous excitement that was strange and new. She had never felt like this before. She could feel how much Tatsuki cared about her, how much she loved her, through the kiss. The feeling of being loved by someone, especially by Tatsuki, filled her with great joy.

Tatsuki broke the kiss, her eyes dark with desire. She murmured softly into Orihime’s ear. “I don’t know how to say what I’m feeling. But…” She began to trace her lips down her neck. “I know how to show you.”

Orhime trembled at the feel of Tatsuki’s lips on her skin. These sensations were so new to her, but her body kept begging for more. She could feel Tatsuki’s hot breath as she nibbled her ear. Her tongue was hot and wet as she licked her way along her jaw and neck. She couldn’t help but let out little moans, her body seemed to demand it of her as the heat blossomed inside. Orihime could hear Tatsuki breathing heavily as she began to unbutton her blouse.

“Tatsuki, what-?”

“Shhh. Just let me do this, Orihime,” Tatsuki said as she slid her shirt to the side to expose her shoulders. She kissed her way along Orihime’s shoulder, keeping one arm securely around her.

Orihime tried to turn to face Tatsuki, but she was kept from moving.

“Don’t,” Tatsuki pleaded. “I can’t face you like this. But, I promise I’ll make you feel good, too,” She said as she slid her hand up the back of Orihime’s shirt and unsnapped the clasp of her bra.

Orihime gasped as her bra became undone beneath her shirt. Tatsuki slowly slid her hands up Orihime’s shirt, making her shudder from the contact with her naked skin. She felt Tatsuki’s hands cup and gently squeeze her breasts. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as Tatsuki slowly massaged them in her hands. She was completely overwhelmed by all of Tatsuki’s passionate kisses and caresses. Her skin felt as though it was on fire.

“Are enjoying this, too, Orihime?” Tatsuki asked as she caught Orihime’s nipples in between her fingers.

“A-ah! Y-yes,” Orihime moaned.

Orihime felt Tatsuki’s hips press against her, moving her into the desk in front of them. She braced herself on the desk to keep from losing her balance as Tatsuki pressed tightly against her. Their heat mixed together and burned hotter with every inch of them that touched.

She felt one of Tatsuki’s hands leave her breast to work its way down to her legs. Tatsuki’s hand glided over the skin of her inner thighs, tantalizing her with the delicate touch. She began to feel wet between her legs. The more Tatsuki touched her, the wetter and hotter she got. She couldn’t help but whimper as Tatsuki reached her panties, skimming along their edge.

Then, Orihime felt Tatsuki slip her hand inside, her fingers making contact with her most private of places.

“O-oh. Tatsuki…” She moaned as Tatsuki began to stroke her womanhood. It was the most amazing and powerful feeling she had ever felt. And it kept building. With every stroke of Tatsuki’s fingers she moaned louder and louder, no longer capable of words. Her nails dug into the desk as Tatsuki slipped her fingers into her entrance and started thrusting.

Orihime felt Tatsuki remove her other hand from her breast. Then, she felt something hot and wet press against the back of her thigh. It was Tatsuki’s own womanhood. She could feel Tatsuki tremble as she started thrusting her womanhood against her thigh. She was thrusting in rhythm with her fingers so that their pleasures were in sync.

She could feel Tatsuki getting hotter against her leg as she thrusted faster and faster. Their heat built along with their pleasure so that they burned as hot and bright as a solar flare. She cried out along with Tatsuki as their pleasure took them up on the wings of angels. They both reached their climax together and it was like they were one.

They collapsed on the desk as their last cries faded into the distance. Orihime was still trembling from her orgasm. She liked the feel of Tatsuki’s weight on top of her. In fact, she had enjoyed the entire thing from beginning to end.

Her mind was still reeling as she felt Tatsuki get off of her. She turned around and was shocked to see her looking down, on the verge of tears.

“I…I’m sorry,” Tatsuki said, her eyes brimming with tears. She turned and ran from the classroom.

Orihime called after her. “Tatsuki, wait! Tatsuki!”

It was no use, Tatsuki was already gone. She was so confused.

_Why was she crying like that? She enjoyed it, too, right? She couldn’t even look at me. I hope I haven’t done something wrong._


	4. Rendevous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soi Fon and Yoruichi have an afternoon delight. ;) Gotta have that fluff in there too.

Soi Fon stood in the hallway of the Squad 2 barracks, staring off into the sky. It was a rare moment of peace on another busy day in the Soul Society. She still had a lot of work left over after the Ryoka caused such a ruckus and everyone was still reeling from Aizen’s betrayal. She had been constantly busy with running Squad 2 and the Special Forces that she hadn’t had much time to see Yoruichi. Soi Fon unconsciously placed a hand over her heart. What she felt back then was the most wonderful feeling. She had never been happier than when she was lying in the arms of the one she loved.

The memories came floating to the surface of her mind. Soi Fon closed her eyes as she remembered Yoruichi’s golden eyes dark with desire, the warmth of her caramel skin, the taste of her kiss. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could react, arms wound around her waist.

“It seems as though you’re lost in thought, my dear. I wonder…what’re you thinking of?”

Soi Fon breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh, it’s just you, Yoruichi. You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.”

Yoruichi chuckled. “You must be pretty distracted if you didn’t sense me coming.” She rested her head on Soi Fon’s shoulder. “Now what could possibly have you so preoccupied?”

“I was…thinking about what happened. You know, before…” She trailed off, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. Just thinking about it was embarrassing enough, let alone talking about it.

“Ah, I see. I’ve been thinking about the same thing.” Yoruichi said as she nuzzled Soi Fon’s neck.

She sucked in a breath as the slight contact brought forth an uncontrollable reaction from her body. She felt a shiver up her spine, and arched her back. She could feel Yoruichi smile against her skin.

“It seems your body remembers me.” Yoruichi turned her around. Placing her hands on the railing, she leaned in close. “It knows what comes next.”

Soi Fon rejoiced as Yoruichi’s lips met her own. She had longed to kiss her, longed to taste her again, for weeks now. She wrapped her arms around Yoruichi’s neck and deepened the kiss. Her desire seemed to flare up out of nowhere. Yoruichi lifted her and set her on the railing, placing her hips in between Soi Fon’s legs. The heat of their desire smoldered with their passionate kisses. She felt Yourichi’s hands grab her buttocks making their hips grind together. She found that she enjoyed the pressure and the friction between her legs.

Both their breathing was heavy as Yoruichi broke the kiss. Soi Fon tried to return to kissing her, but Yoruichi stopped her.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, shall we?” Yoruichi wrapped Soi Fon’s legs around her waist and prepared to shunpo. “Hold on.”

Soi Fon held on tightly to Yoruichi, the wind created from the great speed at which they traveled rustling her hair. She wasn’t the least bit afraid, though. She knew that she would always be safe in Yoruichi’s arms. It seemed to be the only place where she felt fragile, and the only place where it okay to do so.

When they stopped, Soi Fon looked up to see that they were outside her own private Captain’s quarters. Yoruichi carried her inside and locked the door behind them, leaving them completely alone.

Yoruichi spoke. “Now that we’re alone, I can teach you the finer points of making love.”

She walked across the room and laid Soi Fon down on the bed. Yoruichi hovered over her. The anticipation spread through her body like a fever. She could feel Yoruichi’s golden, desire-darkened eyes roam over her body, intently observing every nuance and feature.

“Soi Fon,” Yoruichi whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips. She pressed herself tightly against Yoruichi as they resumed their passionate tryst. Soi Fon enjoyed the feel of Yoruichi’s breasts pressed against her own. The heat between them permeated their clothes, making the fabric seem all too thin. Yoruichi moved from her lips to her neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling the bare skin. She shuddered as the sensations swirled in her head, making her feel hot and dizzy.

“I love you,” Yoruichi whispered against her skin as she kissed Soi Fon’s collarbone.

“I love you, too, Yoruichi,” Soi Fon replied, her heart soaring on the wonderful words of love that escaped her lover’s lips. She gasped as Yoruichi tore away her hakama, exposing her naked body. Her heart skipped a beat as Yoruichi smiled and greedily took Soi Fon’s breast in her mouth. She gripped tightly as Yoruichi feverishly licked and sucked on her taut nipple. Then, she moaned when Yoruichi began to nibble on her other breast.

She watched intently as Yoruichi backed away and hastily removed her own clothes. Soi Fon trembled when she felt Yoruichi’s warm, caramel skin connect with her own pale flesh, creating a pleasing contrast. Yoruichi’s hands skimmed over her naked body, tracing every curve, lighting a fire beneath her skin with the torturously sweet touches.

Yoruichi returned to kissing her mouth as she slid her hand between Soi Fon’s legs. Her excitement swelled as Yoruichi’s hand made its way farther up her thigh, exploding when she reached her womanhood. She let out a low moan as Yoruichi slowly began to stroke her. The pace was excruciatingly slow, a sweet torture teasing her and bringing her ever so slowly towards the brink. Every stroke made her wetter and hotter. Soi Fon’s nails dug into Yoruichi’s back, her moans becoming cries of pleasure as she neared her climax.

“Yoruich-AAhhh!!!” she cried out, her toes curling and her back arching as she reached her peak.

Yoruichi withdrew her hand from Soi Fon’s womanhood, fingers dripping wet with her feminine juices. She was about to lick her fingers clean when she stopped. Smiling wickedly, she held her hand just above Soi Fon’s mouth.

“Do you want a taste, Soi Fon?” Yoruichi purred to her.

Soi Fon was curious, so she sat up a bit and began to lick Yoruichi’s fingers. The taste was different, but it was strangely enticing to her. She became totally absorbed in licking and sucking the juices that, before she knew it, she had licked Yoruichi’s fingers completely clean. She looked up to see Yoruichi breathing heavily, trembling with excitement. Soi Fon realized that Yoruichi was aroused by this. It made her feel oddly proud that she could make her lover feel that way.

Yoruichi lay on her back and Soi Fon leaned in over her, eager to return the pleasure she had been given.

“Show me what you’ve learned,” Yoruichi whispered, her golden eyes full of desire and anticipation.

Soi Fon leaned in and kissed her, feeling as though she was being consumed by her own desire. She kissed her way down Yoruichi’s neck, the caramel skin a soft warmth beneath her lips and a sweet dessert to her tongue. Her lover’s pulse beat wildly beneath her lips. She finally made it to her breasts and squeezed the ample bosom in her hands. Yoruichi’s moans drove her wild with lust and satisfaction. She eagerly licked and sucked Yoruichi’s nipples, reveling in feel of the hard nubs in her mouth. When she was finished there, Soi Fon moved down to Yoruichi’s stomach. She kissed every inch of skin as she moved south, licking and biting the sensitive skin of her pelvis.

Soi Fon backed away so she could kiss and caress Yoruichi’s thighs. Her lust for Yoruichi burned hotter than the sun. All she wanted was to hear her cry out over and over until she came. She gently pushed Yoruichi’s legs apart and lowered her mouth onto the soft, wet flesh that was her womanhood. Yoruichi moaned loudly, bucking her hips from the immense pleasure. Soi Fon savored the taste of her love’s womanhood as she lapped up the delicious juices. She swirled her tongue over her little pearl of pleasure, causing Yoruichi’s back to arch and her thighs to squeeze tight. Yoruichi cried out to Soi Fon, fueling the wildfire within her body. Soi Fon increased her pace, furiously devouring Yoruichi’s soft and hot womanhood. She felt Yoruichi’s muscles begin to tighten and her cries grew even louder. Then, she heard Yoruichi let out one last cry as she reached her climax.

Soi Fon removed herself from Yoruichi’s legs and sat up so she could admire her handiwork. Yoruichi was shaking from her orgasm, hands still gripping the sheets, and panting heavily. Seeing her like this excited Soi Fon. She found she liked being in control like this.

_This must be what Yoruichi feels like when she does this to me,_ she thought. _No wonder she loves it so much_.

She placed her hips on top of Yoruichi’s hips, positioning herself so that their womanhoods were touching. Soi Fon shuddered at the precious contact between them, treasuring pleasure they shared. Yoruichi released the sheets and instead gripped Soi Fon’s hips. Soi Fon slowly began thrusting, trying to keep herself under control. Yoruichi moaned, her nails digging into Soi Fon’s skin from the slow building pleasure.

“Mmm…Don’t hold back, baby,” Yoruichi pleaded, pulling Soi Fon down hard as she thrust upward with her own hips.

Soi Fon cried out from Yoruichi’s sudden thrust, the unforeseen pleasure shooting straight up her spine. She let go of her control and started thrusting as hard as she could against Yoruichi, their hips grinding together furiously. Their cries mingled together as their pleasure built, amplifying with every frenzied thrust. The desire within Soi Fon seared her skin, burning like a raging inferno. She looked into Yoruichi’s eyes and lost herself.

It was as if they were one, the way they moved in synch, the way the golden pleasure spread through the both of them. Their cries grew louder as they drew nearer to their apex. When they finally reached the pinnacle, it was an explosion of pleasure and love for one another.

Soi Fon collapsed onto Yoruichi, exhausted and unable to move even an inch. She felt Yoruichi encircle her with her embrace as she started to drift off into unconsciousness. She fell asleep filled with love and satisfaction, a rare smile gracing her lips.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

Soi Fon awoke several hours later to find Yoruichi spooning with her. She could feel Yoruichi breathing slow and steady against her bare shoulder. It was oddly comforting, feeling the gentle rise and fall her chest and the warmth of her body. Soi Fon turned over so that she was facing her. There was the slightest hint of a smile gracing her beautiful lips, strands of dark hair falling into her face. Soi Fon gently brushed the hair away from Yoruichi’s face. It was an endearing gesture, one that she wouldn’t have even imagined doing a few months ago. As she watched over her lover, Soi Fon could’ve sworn that she could hear Yoruichi purring as she slept.

She giggled. _She even sleeps like a cat. It’s just adorable._

Yoruichi stirred, slowly opening her strikingly golden eyes. She smiled sleepily at Soi Fon, looking even more so like a cat. Soi Fon couldn’t help but start giggling again from Yoruichi’s overbearingly cat-like appearances.

Yoruichi tilted her head to the side curiously, “What? What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Soi Fon replied, trying to stifle her laughter. “It’s funny how much you act like a cat.”

Yoruichi just smirked, wrapping her arms around Soi Fon and nuzzling her neck. “I’m glad you find my quirks amusing. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that I spent a century in my cat form.”

“I like it,” Soi Fon blushed a bit. “I think it’s cute.”

Yoruichi pouted. “Damn, I was going for sexy.”

Soi Fon chuckled again. “It’s sexy, too.”

Yoruichi propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over Soi Fon, her hair spilling over her shoulders and falling onto Soi Fon’s chest. Soi Fon could feel the long strands lightly brushing over her skin.

Yoruichi smiled wryly. “Good. I always want to be sexy for you, my little bee.” She leaned down, meeting Soi Fon’s lips with her own.

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi, all of her love pouring out through the gentle kiss. The golden rays of the late afternoon sun spilled over them, bathing the lovers in the beautiful warmth of the sunlight.

When the kiss ended, Soi Fon sighed. She had never been happier in her entire life than she was now, lying here with her beloved Yoruichi. She was jerked out of her gentle thoughts as the clock struck the hour. _Bong, bong, bong, bong._ Four o’clock.

_Wait, four o’clock?! Oh crap._ She had completely forgotten that she had a Captains’ meeting at 4:15. She could make it in time easily, but…she didn’t really want to leave.

Yoruichi noticed the change in her. “Something wrong, bee?”

Soi Fon groaned. “Urgh. I completely forgot. I have a Captains’ meeting in less than fifteen minutes.”

“So? You can make it there with plenty of time to spare.”

“I know, but…” Soi Fon tightened her embrace slightly. “I just don’t want to leave you.”

“Ah. So that’s the reason.” Yoruichi paused. “You don’t have to worry, my dear. I’ll be here when you get back,” she said, kissing Soi Fon on the forehead.

“Thank you,” Soi Fon said smiling. She got up and started getting dressed, noticing the faint red marks where Yoruichi’s nails had dug into her skin. It gave her a strange feeling of pride, as though she had won something. She turned to see Yoruichi’s voluptuous form curled on the bed, barely covered by the sheets.

“Hurry back now, my little honey bee.” Yoruichi said, propping her head up on her hand.

Soi Fon smiled wryly. “Maybe I won’t.”

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at this. “Soi Fon, could it possibly be that you’re being coy with me?”

Soi Fon sat on the bed and leaned in close to her until they were an inch apart. “I’ll let you be the judge of that, my love.” Then, she kissed her love goodbye, savoring the tenderness of the loving farewell.

She ended the kiss and turned to walk towards the door. When she reached the door, Soi Fon turned back to look once more upon her love. She gazed at Yoruichi, her lips slowly curving into a smile.

“I’ll see you later then, Yoruichi.”

Yoruichi smiled as well, “I eagerly await your return…my dearest Soi Fon.”

Soi Fon then stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She sighed and began to shunpo her way to the Captains’ meeting, her heart filled to the brim with joy from the knowledge that someone who loved her was waiting to welcome her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much! If you like them too, I've got another work on here called "Honey and Chocolate" you could check out. It's fluffy with eventual smut. Ok shameless plug over. Bye. :)


	5. Guilty Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuki is feeling a bit guilty about what happened in chapter 2. Hopefully she'll reconcile with Orihime. (Yes there is smut in here. I promise.)

Tatsuki trudged her way to class, exhausted from the hours of crying the night before. It was the first time in her life that she could remember crying so much. It was all because of what happened between her and Orihime. She had given in to her own selfish desires and had sex with Orihime in the very classroom she was headed to at this moment. Tatsuki felt so ashamed of herself as the memories ran through her mind in a never-ending playback. She could still feel Orihime’s lips on her own, feel the softness of her skin and the wet warmth of her womanhood; she could even taste her skin on her tongue. Tatsuki kept wondering how she could have been so stupid to force her feelings on Orihime like that. Now Tatsuki didn’t know how she was going to face her after all that had happened.

She stopped in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, she slid it open and stepped into the classroom. Tatsuki was greeted by a view of Orihime and the others gathered together on the other side of the room. While everyone was chatting away as if nothing was out of the ordinary, Orihime was distant with a shadow of sadness looming over her usually bright features.

Chizuru noticed Tatsuki’s presence. “Oh hey there, Tatsuki. When did you get here?”

“Just now,” she replied. Looking up, she braced herself mentally as her eyes met with Orihime’s. Tatsuki could see some unidentifiable emotion swirling in her beautiful brown eyes. It was as though she was trying to reach out, trying to say something without using words. Tatsuki turned her head away, unable to keep eye contact as the silence stretched on between them.

“Hey, Rin. Did you get the math homework finished? I didn’t get to it last night, so I thought I could take a look at yours,” Tatsuki said, still trying to keep her eyes from looking at Orihime.

Rin blinked, a bit surprised by both the question and her behavior. “Umm, sure, Tatsuki.”

Orihime turned away and walked past her towards her seat. Tatsuki felt the intensity of the silence and emotion between them crash upon her like a wave. She watched Orihime take her seat and lay her head on the desk. It tore her heart to pieces to see Orihime so depressed, and to know that she was the cause of her grief. She tried to put on a brave face so the others wouldn’t notice that anything was wrong.

She sat down and copied Rin’s homework doing her best to keep the conversation light. Everyone seemed to relax and forget how she acted earlier, everyone except Chizuru. She kept staring Tatsuki down the entire time she was there. The bell rang and Tatsuki headed towards her seat, taking one last look at Orihime before she sat down.

_This is going to be one hell of a long day_ , Tatsuki thought to herself as class began.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

When the lunch bell rang, Tatsuki readied herself for another round of fake smiles and laughs. All of this pretending to be happy was seriously wearing her down. She couldn’t see how Orihime made it seem so easy. Speaking of which, Orihime was still looking at her with that mysterious look in her eyes. She seemed caught between emotions, somewhere between sadness and being earnest.

Tatsuki decided to forego the “happy act plan” and start the “total avoidance plan.” She quickly thought of an excuse to get herself away from Orihime’s sad, sad eyes.

“I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll see you guys later,” Tatsuki said, exiting as fast as she deemed unsuspicious.

Everyone was a bit puzzled by her sudden exit, but they dismissed it as just their imagination. Everyone, that is, except Chizuru. She knew that something was going on between Orihime and Tatsuki and she was going to find out exactly what it was.

In the bathroom, Tatsuki had her forearm propped against the wall leaning her head against her fist. She was beginning to break down. She couldn’t get the image of Orihime’s cheerless, miserable face out of her mind. And it was all her fault, all that pain and heartbreak and sadness was all her doing. She had wanted to make Orihime happy, but only succeeded in hurting the one she loved most. In her hours of crying the night before, Tatsuki had found the words for her feelings, found the truth of her heart. She had realized that she loved Orihime, loved her more than life itself. This truth that was once the greatest pleasure she had known was now a dagger in her heart, causing a sharp pain with every beat.

She was on the verge of tears when she heard the door open, and then close behind her. Tatsuki turned around to see Chizuru standing there, glaring and determined. This was the last thing she needed to deal with right now.

“Listen, Chizuru. I don’t have the patience or the energy to deal with you today, so could you please just leave me alone,” Tatsuki warned, trying to gain some composure to put some force behind it.

“No, Tatsuki. _You_ listen to _me_. I know something happened between you and Orihime. The two of you have been acting strangely all day, not making eye contact with each other, pretending like nothing’s up. But I know better. So, tell me what happened,” Chizuru demanded forcefully, her voice raised a bit above normal.

Tatsuki snapped back, “It’s none of your business what goes on between Orihime and I!”

“Yes it _is_ my business. I have to know what’s making my dearest Orihime–”

“ _Your_ Orihime? She’s not yours, she’s…she’s…” Tatsuki’s throat caught, unable to finish the sentence. She couldn’t even say that Orihime was hers, because she wasn’t. Tatsuki turned away from Chizuru in an attempt to hide her anguish, but Chizuru saw straight through it.

“No…Don’t tell me…you–after all the flack you gave me. Don’t tell me you’re in love with her,” Chizuru said.

Tatsuki didn’t turn around, but hung her head low, fists clenched tight to keep from crying.

Chizuru sighed. “Well, I guess this makes some sense. Heh, it’s a bit ironic if you think about it.”

“I know I’m a hypocrite, Chizuru. You’re absolutely right about that. Any animosity you have for me is nothing compared to how much I hate myself right now,” Tatsuki said as she strived to fight back the tears building up behind her eyes.

Chizuru was confused by this. “What’s that supposed to mean? What exactly _happened_ between the two of you?”

Tatsuki struggled to answer that question. Was it really okay to tell Chizuru about all this? Well, since there was no point in lying now, she decided come clean. Sighing, Tatsuki began to explain what had happened the day before.

“Well, yesterday, when I stayed after with Orihime, I talked to her. I wanted to know what had been bothering her…”

“Hm? She didn’t seem gloomy yesterday at all,” Chizuru interjected.

“We both know that Orihime never shows it when she’s sad. She just pretends everything’s fine so no one will worry about her.”

“Yeah, you’re right about that.”

Tatsuki continued, “Anyway, I was holding her, trying to dry her tears. It was just so heartbreaking, seeing her like that. One thing led to another and I…I kinda… _kissed_ her.” She held her hand to her forehead, the poisonous shame bubbling back up inside her again.

“Oh… _oh_. Damn, well, I see why you might regret that but…the way you’re acting seems a bit extreme,” Chizuru said in a concerned voice.

“That’s because it’s not all,” Tatsuki replied. “I…well I…argh dammit. How do I say this? I…went all the way with her.”

“You went–!” Chizuru lowered her voice to just above a whisper. “You had _sex_ with Orihime?”

“I did, and I’m so ashamed of myself I can’t stand it. I betrayed our friendship for a single moment passion. I can’t even look her in the eyes anymore. We can’t go back to the way things were. We can’t just pretend it never happened.” Tatsuki sobbed, unable to hold back her tears any longer. She buried her face in her hands, the hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tatsuki felt Chizuru lightly place her hand on her shoulder, the touch comforting. She heard Chizuru sigh, sounding a bit exasperated.

“You didn’t force her or anything, did you?” she asked.

Tatsuki hadn’t really thought about that, she had been so preoccupied with what she had done. When she thought back, she realized that Orihime hadn’t resisted at all, that they had both been in ecstasy.

“N-no.” Tatsuki wiped the tears away from her face. “She didn’t protest or fight me off or anything. But, I still feel like I took advantage of our relationship.”

“Did you find out if she feels the same?”

“I got out of there as fast as I could. I was disgusted with myself for using our friendship to satisfy my own selfish needs.” Tatsuki looked off to the side, attempting to stifle the little light of hope growing in her heart. Hope could only lead to more heartbreak if Orihime rejected her.

“You need to talk this out, the two of you. I won’t sit back and watch you guys slowly kill yourselves,” Chizuru urged her.

Tatsuki turned to face her, mystified by Chizuru’s willingness to help. “Why are you helping me? With me out of the way, you have Orihime all to yourself. So, what gives?”

Chizuru scoffed at this. “I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing it for her. I just can’t stand seeing my darling Orihime so down in the dumps,” she said indignantly, obviously backtracking to hide her kindness.

This made Tatsuki laugh despite herself. Chizuru really was something else. “Thanks, Chizuru. This means a lot, really.”

“Let’s get this straight; you screw this up and Orihime’s mine.”

“Uhhh…right,” Tatsuki said as she left to go meet up with the others so she could talk to Orihime. She was going to ask to walk home with her after school, that way they could talk things over at Orihime’s house. That tiny speck of hope was growing stronger and stronger with every passing second.

_Maybe, just maybe…she may feel the same about me. Either way, I can’t stand not knowing anymore._

 ---------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuki walked beside Orihime as they made their way to Orihime’s house after school. She tried to strike up casual conversation with her, failing miserably. Thus, the walk was filled with awkward silences and other feeble attempts at conversation between the two of them. Orihime was quiet the whole way home, brooding in her own inner thoughts. Tatsuki wanted so much to reach out and hold her hand, but knew she couldn’t make a move until they had talked through their feelings.

As they drew closer to Orihime’s home, Tatsuki began to feel less and less confident. She worked up some strength and courage for the task ahead of her.

_All right, now comes the hard part. Gotta buck up and confess my feelings for her. No matter what happens…I’ll still love her all the same._

They reached their destination and Tatsuki had to choose her moves carefully so as to not raise suspicions.

Orihime turned to Tatsuki and smiled slightly. “Thanks for walking me home, Tatsuki.”

“It’s no big deal,” she said, waving the thanks aside. She ran her fingers through her hair, looking off to the side. “Umm, I was wondering…if we could go inside for a little while and, you know, talk.”

Orihime was a bit surprised by this. “Oh. Sure thing, Tatsuki. Let’s go in, then.”

“Yeah,” Tatsuki replied, walking through the door.

She had been inside Orihime’s house on many occasions, mostly to check in on her from time to time. Now, it was to be the setting of a turning point in their relationship. She sat down in the living room and waited patiently for Orihime to join her there. In the meantime, Tatsuki ran through what she was going to say to her. She couldn’t just blurt it out, she had to ease into the confession slowly.

Orihime entered and sat down opposite her so that they were facing each other.

“So, what is it you wanna talk about, Tatsuki?” Orihime asked in that cheerful voice of hers, tilting her head to the side.

Tatsuki sighed and took a moment to collect herself. “Orihime. I want to talk about…what happened yesterday.”

Orihime’s cheer evaporated almost instantly, replaced by that unidentifiable, almost sad, emotion. She sighed. “Tatsuki…”

“No, I have to say this,” Tatsuki interrupted. “You can say whatever you want afterwards.”

Orihime nodded, seeming to understand that this was important. Tatsuki paused to arrange her thoughts, then continued.

“Yesterday, I gave into my desire for you. I feel that I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable. While part of me regrets doing that, I know that I enjoyed every moment of it as well. I never felt happier than I did having sex with you that day, giving you the ultimate pleasure.

“That day…I couldn’t find words for what I was feeling for you, so I showed you how I felt physically. I’ve had a lot of time to think about my feelings for you and I now know what to say. Orihme,” Tatsuki paused, looking deeply into Orihime’s eyes. “I love you. I love you more than anything. Even if you don’t feel the same way about me, my feelings will never change.”

Orihime reached out to Tatsuki, taking her hand. “Tatsuki, I know it must be hard for you to tell me how you feel. I couldn’t even do the same for Ichigo.” She laughed shakily, then went on. “But, I’ve been thinking a lot recently, too. Not just after what happened yesterday, but for some time before that. My feelings for Ichigo have begun to fade…”

Tatsuki was stunned to hear this. She sat in silence and waited for Orihime to continue.

“Ichigo broke my heart, slowly but surely. The love I felt for him only caused me pain and suffering. My feelings continued to wane until I couldn’t love him the way I used to,” she confessed. Smiling sadly, Orihime looked away for a moment before lifting her gaze back up to meet Tatsuki’s. “But, just because my feelings for him diminished doesn’t mean that they weren’t real. A part of me may always feel a little love towards him, but I no longer wish to be with him romantically. Tatsuki, you gave me something he never did…” Orihime reached out and brushed her fingers along Tatsuki’s cheek.

The careful, gentle touch made Tatsuki’s heart skip a beat. Her emotions swelled inside her chest, making her feel as though she would burst. Could it be? Could all of Tatsuki’s hopes for the two of them really be this close to being true? She had to know for sure what Orihime meant.

Tatsuki held Orihime’s hand in place on her cheek. “What did I give you?”

Orihime smiled. “You gave me your love, Tatsuki.”

Tears spilled over from her eyes, succumbing to the flood of emotions within her. “How did you know I loved you before? I only told you just now.”

Tears began to glisten in Orihime’s eyes, as well. “I knew you loved me every time you held me, every time you saw through my mask to the sadness in my heart. But I knew for sure yesterday, when you had no words to use. The way you touched me, the way you kissed me, it was all filled with your love for me. It was the most beautiful, warm, gentle feeling I’ve ever experienced. The complete opposite of the melancholy, far-off love I felt for Ichigo.”

“But, I didn’t even ask your permission,” Tatsuki tried to argue.

Orihime just shook her head. “Tatsuki…you already had it. What happened between us wasn’t just some fling. Your actions were driven by love. You made _love_ to me, Tatsuki. Don’t ever treat it as anything less than that.”

She was filled so much happiness she could scarcely breathe. Orihime was right, what they shared was wonderful and breathtaking in its magnificence. Tatsuki felt like such a fool remembering how ashamed she was of herself before.

“That’s not all,” Orihime said, interrupting her thoughts. “I think I’m ready…to let a new love into my heart.”

Tatsuki smiled, the tears still spilling from her eyes. “Orihime…Thank you–just– thank you.”

Orihime moved closer to her. “Umm, Tatsuki? Could you…hold me? You know, like you did before,” she asked tentatively, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Tatsuki wiped the tears from her face. “Of course. You don’t have to ask,” she said, pulling Orihime into her lap, crossways, wrapping her in an embrace. “I’ll always hold you, Orihime, _always_.”

The feel of Orihime in her arms was overwhelming. Finally, she could hold Orihime like she had yearned to do for so long. Their conversation had blown away even her most hopeful of expectations. Tatsuki could hardly contain her joy. She decided that if it had gone well so far, she might as well see if she could make love to Orihime while they were at it.

Tatsuki’s musings abruptly cut short by a high pitched whistle coming from the kitchen. Orihime snapped up, her head cracking into Tasuki’s face.

“Ohmygod the tea!” She exclaimed as she rushed out of the room to take care of the tea.

Tatsuki doubled over in pain. _Jesus H. Christ, what the_ hell _is that girl’s head made of?! Titanium?_

Orihime came back in to find Tatsuki still holding on to her head.

“Oh, Tatsuki, I’m so sorry about that. Are you okay?” She asked, nervously flittering around her like a startled bird.

Tatsuki waved her off and stood up. “I’m fine, I’m fine. No thanks to that hard head of yours,” she said jokingly.

Orihime, obviously not getting it, tried furiously apologizing. “I’m so sorry, Tatsuki. I can’t help it that I have such a thick skull.” She turned to leave saying, “I’ll go get the first aid–”

Tatsuki placed her arms on either side of Orihime, palms against the wall, keeping her there. “Orihime, I was kidding. Jeez, you take things too seriously.”

A slight blush rose in Orihime’s cheeks. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt anywhere? I promise I’ll kiss it to make it better.”

_Oh my god, it’s too easy_ , Tatsuki thought, chuckling in her mind.

“Well,” She leaned in close, inches from Orihime’s face. “I think my lips hurt just a bit,” she said in a low voice.

Orihime turned bright red, her lips parting slightly. She gulped audibly, “I guess I could…”

Tatsuki closed the distance between them, her lips greeting Orihime’s fervently. Her heart was filled with satisfaction from the feel of being locked in such a passionate kiss with Orihime. She deepened the kiss, ecstatic when Orihime met it with great enthusiasm, locking her arms around Tatsuki’s neck. She ran her hand through Orihime’s beautiful orange hair. Delighting in the softness of it as she clutched it in her fingers. Their tongues battled furiously against one another, causing the lust in Tatsuki’s belly to burn hot and bright.

She pressed herself hard against Orihime, running the hand that wasn’t in her hair down her body. Reaching her thigh, Tatsuki lifted Orihime’s leg and wrapped it around her waist. As Tatsuki ground their hips together, Orihime moaned against her lips, fanning the flames inside her. She felt like her skin was on fire, her desire was so strong.

Tatsuki broke away and began kissing Orihime’s neck. She could feel the pulse pounding beneath her lips. She could feel Orihime grip her shirt tightly and moan as she nibbled on her ear. It was all so overwhelming.

Taking a moment to cool down, Tatsuki rested her head on the wall to let the dizzy passion subside a bit.

Orihime, out of breath, was puzzled. “Why *huff* did you stop?”

Tatsuki backed away slightly so she could look Orihime in the eyes. “I need to calm down a bit. While taking you against the wall here _is_ tempting,” She chuckled a bit. “I want to do this properly, on your bed,” she said, kissing her on the forehead.

She stepped back and swept Orihime up into her arms, causing Orihime to blush severely. Tatsuki made her way toward the bedroom, carrying Orihime in her arms.

When she got to the bedroom, Tatsuki laid Orihime down on the bed and hovered over her for a moment. She let her eyes roam over the beautiful form that lay beneath her. Orihime’s school uniform was ruffled, her skin bore hickies from earlier and her lips were curved into a gentle smile that was oddly arousing.

As Tatsuki ran her fingers over those exquisite lips, Orihime’s eyes sparkled like gems, the light touch tantalizing. She continued to trace her fingertips down Orihime’s skin, delighting in the shiver it brought forth. When she reached her shirt, she slipped it over Orihime’s head. Tatsuki stripped off her own shirt and let both fall to the floor. She gently kissed along Orihime’s collarbone and shoulders. While she nibbled her slender neck, Tatsuki reached underneath her and unhooked her bra. Removing the bra and tossing it aside, she couldn’t help but stare at Orihime’s gorgeous breasts.

Orihime blushed and asked, “W-what’re you staring at?”

Tatsuki just smiled and leaned in close. “Something beautiful,” she murmured against Orihime’s lips. She felt Orihime wrap her arms around her as she deepened the kiss. Suddenly, she felt her own bra become undone. She smiled into the kiss as she realized that Orihime was taking the initiative. As the garment slid away, their breasts made contact. The sensation of bare skin against bare skin was almost too much for her to handle. A moan escaped her lips as her nipples brushed against Orihime’s flesh. Tatsuki’s hands made their way to Orihime’s breasts. Cupping them in her hands, she gently squeezed, relishing in the softness. She then began teasing Orihime’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers. This brought forth a moan from Orihime, encouraging Tatsuki to proceed further. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on it. Orihime arched her back and moaned, her pleasure intensifying with every passing second.

Tatsuki massaged the other breast with her hand while she nibbled on Orihime’s nipple. Then, she switched sides, licking the opposite one. After that, she slowly kissed her way down Orihime’s stomach, slipping down her underwear all the while. When she finally reached her hips, she gently nibbled the delicate skin of Orihime’s pelvis. Tatsuki slid a hand up her legs, parting them as she went, memorizing the feel of Orihime’s soft thighs beneath her fingertips. She wanted to savor this tender moment, etch every curve, every sensation into her mind to remember for the rest of her life. Her breath was hot against Orihime’s skin as her lips skimmed the places her fingers had been.

Finally, Tatsuki arrived at the most important place, Orihime’s womanhood. She hovered over, just inches above. Her heated breath washed over the sensitive area, causing Orihime to shudder with anticipation. Tatsuki lowered her mouth, her tongue making contact with the delicate flower. Orihime gasped from the sweet sensation brought forth from the strokes of Tatsuki’s tongue. She began swirling her tongue, making Orihime moan even louder. She moved her tongue faster, bringing Orihime closer to her peak with every passing second. Orihime clutched at the bed sheets, her back arching as she cried out for Tatsuki. But, just before Orihime would’ve reached her climax, Tatsuki stopped.

“Not yet,” Tatsuki said, panting as she kissed her way back up to Orihime’s lips. She sat up, positioning her hips so that their womanhoods were touching.

“Oh god,” Orihime moaned, trembling beneath Tatsuki from the sheer amount of pleasure the contact brought her.

Tatsuki leaned forward, her slick womanhood pressing hard against Orihime’s. She began thrusting, her moans becoming louder as she set a quick, fevered pace. There was no more room left for thought in her mind. There was only pure emotion and sensation, the fire coursing through her veins. Orihime gripped her shoulders, crying out as wave after wave of passion crashed over the both of them. Their passion kept building as they thrusted faster and faster. The pleasure was far more powerful than it had been before. Tatsuki felt as though she burst from the pressure building up within her. Her lips met with Orihime’s as they both reached their climax together, like they were one.

Tatsuki rolled off Orihime, pulling her close as they both panted, out of breath. She pulled the sheets up over them as she was beckoned into sleep’s sweet embrace. As she faded into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Orihime smiling. It filled her with a happiness like no other.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

_Huh?_ Tatsuki thought as she slowly woke from her clouded dreaming. She opened her eyes to find Orihime lying on top of her, chin resting on her folded hands, the sweetest smile on her lips. Tatsuki felt herself smiling, too.

“Oh good, you’re finally up,” Orihime said, her smile brightening visibly.

 “And just how long have _you_ been awake?” Tatsuki asked, truly curious about how long Orihime had been watching her.

“Just a few minutes. I…got a little lonely without having you to talk to.” Orihime blushed and laid her head on Tatsuki’s chest.

Tatsuki just wrapped her arms around her. “You don’t have to be ashamed of that. It’s only natural to want to be with someone you love.”

Orihime tightened the embrace a little. “But it took me forever to wake you up. You sleep like a rock, Tatsuki, you know that?”

Tatsuki couldn’t help but laugh at this. “This coming from the biggest airhead known to mankind…”

Orihime lifted her head, pouting. “I resent that.” But despite her best efforts, a grin slowly curved her lips. A long pause followed this. Tatsuki used it to try and take in all the crazy events of the day. So much had happened in such a short time that this morning seemed a lifetime away. The sunset cast a beautiful orange light across the room. The light seemed to make Orihime’s already orange hair glimmer with infinite facets of color, like some kind of gem.

“It’s nice.”

“Hm?” Tatsuki was torn away from her inner musings by the sudden reentry into conversation.

“Just being with you, like this. It’s…nice,” Orihime said, voice full of deep emotions.

“Yeah. It is, isn’t it?” Tatsuki replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Just then, Orihime sat up. “I’m gonna make us dinner!”

A shiver ran down Tatsuki’s spine. Orihime had a bad habit of putting food items together that should never be combined, _ever_.

“Umm, Orihime, maybe I should help you,” she offered as she propped herself up on her arm.

Orihime tilted her head to the side in that way that was so like her. “But you’re my guest, Tatsuki. It’s the job of a good hostess to provide nourishment for her guest,” she stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh…okay? I’m still gonna help you.”

Orihime smiled cheerfully. “It’ll be just like Home Ec class!”

She began to get up off the bed, but Tatsuki held her back.

“Hey,” she said. “I love you.”

Orihime’s smile softened. “I love you, too, Tatsuki.”

Then Tatsuki leaned in and kissed her, completely at ease and completely happy. When the kiss ended, Tatsuki leapt up and stretched.

“Well, we’d better get dressed. Can’t cook in the nude y’know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the beginning, I've felt so much chemistry between these two and I think they'd be really happy together. Also, if it's called an OTP, then why do I haVE TWENTY OF THEM??? 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stuff too. :)


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isane is invited to her captain's room late at night. Sexy times ensue. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such an underrated and ignored pairing in my opinion. Wish there was more stuff out there for them.

Isane ran along the long hallway, taking the corners quicker than she probably should be. She had received a message from Captain Unohana to report to her quarters immediately.

 _I hope this isn’t about my recent behavior,_ she thought as she stopped to catch her breath. For several weeks now, Isane had noticed that her behavior around the Captain had changed. Every time she saw her, her heart rate increased significantly and her body temperature would rise. She couldn’t understand why she was feeling this way.

She started running again, thinking on the Captain’s actions as of late. It seemed the Captain was acting strangely, as well. Isane would look up and find Unohana staring at her with that smile that hid many things. Seeing the Captain staring at her like that always made her heart skip a beat.

Isane finally arrived at Captain Unohana’s quarters, taking a moment to compose herself. She raised her hand to knock and the door slid open. The Captain stood in the doorway with her usual smile.

“Ah, Isane-san, I’ve been expecting you,” she said, stepping aside to allow her entrance. The Captain’s usual braid was undone, leaving her hair to flow down over her shoulders in gentle waves.

Seeing the Captain like this made her feel strange again, the heat slowly rising to her cheeks as she entered the room. She heard the door slide shut behind her as she sat down at the low table. The Captain sat down directly across from her, offering the freshly made tea that was on the table.

After a long silence, the Captain put down her cup and folded her hands on her lap.

“Isane-san, I have noticed that you have been behaving in quite a peculiar manner lately,” she said, a concerned look on her face.

Isane stared downward as her hands fidgeted, uncomfortable with the subject of their meeting.

Captain Unohana continued. “I have grown concerned with this matter and wonder if it’s been affecting your job performance. I can arrange for you to take some time off, if you require it.”

Isane stammered, “I-it’s not affecting my work, I promise. I’m just…not sure what’s wrong with me…” Her face flushed red, embarrassed that she didn’t know what was ailing her.

She heard a quiet noise and looked up to see the Captain just inches away from her. The Captain put her hand on Isane’s forehead and rested her own against it. The sudden movement of the Captain startled her, her heart thundering in her chest from the proximity. Her mind grew fuzzy, the Captain staying there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Your body temperature is above normal and you have an increased heart rate,” the Captain noted, face stern. “I wonder if you have a fever…”

“N-no, Captain, I’m not sick I-” But she was cut off by the Captain holding up a hand.

“When we’re in private, there is no need to address me as ‘Captain.’ This isn’t an official meeting, Isane-san, so ‘Retsu-sama’ is good enough,” Unohana told her, still smiling.

Isane was surprised by this. It wasn’t really like the Captain to speak so informally, but she decided to go along with it.

“Anyway, Retsu-sama, as I was saying, I don’t really understand what’s going on with me. I keep feeling strange at certain times and my face gets hot for no apparent reason…”

She didn’t want to reveal that she felt this way around her. But, she trusted Unohana a great deal as a physician, so she described all of her symptoms to her, leaving out the variable of the Captain herself.

Unohana simply smiled and nodded as she listened. After it was all out in the open, she seemed to be lost in thought for a moment.

Then, she turned to her. “I think I know what’s wrong with you, Isane-san. But, just to be sure, I have to ask you one more question.”

Isane was ecstatic to know that she had figured it out. “Sure, ask away.”

Unohana looked in her the eyes and, with a straight face, asked, “Have you ever had sex before?”

She was completely flabbergasted by the odd direct question. Heat rushed through her body and her face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Looking down at the floor, she answered quietly. “N-no, I haven’t.”

“Ah, I see,” she replied.

Isane looked up and saw that Unohana’s smile had changed a bit. She was still smiling, but there was a heat in her gaze that was…unnerving. Unohana got up and started walking towards her.

“You are sexually aroused, Isane my dear. I’m not surprised that you didn’t realize it, being quite ignorant of the subject as you are,” she explained. She sat down next to her, Isane turning so that they were facing each other. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to everyone eventually.”

“Do you know if you can help me, Unohana-sama?” Isane asked, acutely aware of how close they where.

“Of course, I’ll help you,” she said, still smiling in that odd manner.

“What do I need to do?”

Unohana cupped Isane’s face in her hands. “Just close your eyes and I’ll take care of everything.”

Isane closed her eyes like she had been asked to. _This must be some relaxation exercise that will calm my nerves,_ she thought. But, just as she finished that thought, she felt something warm press against her lips.

She quickly realized that the Captain was kissing her. Shocked, she made a small noise of protest against the kiss, but Unohana didn’t budge. Isane finally surrendered and began to kiss back. Unohana’s lips felt so warm and soft, the sensation strangely pleasing. She had been right, this did make her feel better. But, something inside her wanted more…

The kiss ended, Unohana pulling away but still holding Isane’s face in her hands. She opened her eyes to see the Captain with that odd, knowing smile on her face. Something about the expression made her heart increase its already rapid pace. Unohana finally spoke.

“You know what, Isane?” she asked, smiling wider. She leaned in close, whispering in her ear. “I’ve known that I aroused you for quite some time.”

Isane froze, stunned both by what Unohana said and the feel of her warm breath washing over her ear.

“You know what else?” she continued whispering. “I’m aroused by you, as well.”

Unohana ran her tongue along Isane’s ear, making her shudder. Her body craved more of this unfamiliar pleasure. She felt Unohana kiss along her jaw line until she returned to her lips, kissing them, as well.

This kiss was filled with more heat than the last one. She felt Unohana’s tongue part her lips, exploring her mouth with passionate need. The kiss was hot and wet as their tongues intertwined, twisting and writhing with the waves of lust overwhelming the both of them.

She felt Unohana pushing her down until they lay on the tatami mats, their bodies pressed firmly together. The heat between the two of them permeated their clothes, making the fabric seem thin and insignificant. Unohana broke the kiss and proceeded to lick and suck on her neck. Isane trembled from the onslaught of sensations brought forth by Unohana’s kisses and caresses.

Sitting up, Unohana traced her fingers along the edges of her uniform, smiling seductively.

“My knowledge of the human anatomy is vast. So I know just where and how to touch you to make you feel wonderful,” she said, slipping Isane’s soul reaper uniform off her shoulders.

She leaned forward, tendrils of her hair falling onto Isane’s chest, tickling the exposed skin they touched. Isane moaned quietly as Unohana trailed her lips across her collarbone and shoulders. She felt her lips go farther down, to the edge of where her uniform still barely covered her breasts. Unohana grabbed the remaining fabric and tore it apart, exposing Isane’s generous bosom to the night air.

Isane tried to shield herself, but Unohana just grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the floor. Looking quickly from side to side, she realized she was trapped. She couldn’t look her in the eyes, afraid that she would lose herself to the Captain’s burning desire.

“Retsu-sama, please don’t…” she begged, self-conscious of her exposure.

“You asked me to help you and that’s what I’m doing,” Unohana crooned, releasing her hands. She brushed Isane’s cheek with her fingers. “Just relax and let me take care of you…my dearest Isane,” she said and once again returned to her lips.

Isane’s apprehension melted away with the kiss. She wrapped her arms around the Captain, feeling those skilled hands caress her breasts. She moaned into the kiss as she teased her nipples, squeezing and rolling the rosy buds between her fingers. The heat in her body grew, reaching its hottest between her legs. Unohana pulled away and kissed her way down to her breasts, her arms lifting Isane’s lower back slightly as she took the taught nub into her mouth.

She moaned loudly, trembling from the sensation of Unohana’s tongue teasing the excited flesh. Unohana’s fingers traced down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her pants. She gasped as the slender fingers made contact with her womanhood.

Unohana drew back, looking her in the eyes as she slowly ran her fingers over the moist, eager flesh.

She smiled. “I’m glad to see you’re enjoying this as much as I am, Isane-san.”

Isane’s womanhood grew wetter from the attention of Unohana’s fingers. The Captain’s dark eyes seemed to engulf her as the pleasure continued building. Unohana slid her fingers inside and began to stroke her there. Isane moaned and gripped the Captain’s shoulders, a new wave of pleasure crashing through her body with every thrust of her fingers. Unohana smiled as Isane’s moans grew louder.

“I f-feel…strange,” Isane managed to say through her moans.

“But it feels good, right?” Unohana asked, withdrawing her hand from Isane’s pants.

“Yes…” Isane answered, confused that she had stopped pleasuring her.

“I want you to help me feel the same way,” she said, seeming to read her mind.

Unohana removed her haori and the robes beneath it, the fabric sliding effortlessly to the floor. Isane stared, mesmerized by Unohana’s voluptuous body. Unohana smiled and made her way to the bedroom, beckoning Isane to follow her. Isane rose and followed, her trembling hands clumsily removing the rest of her uniform as she went.

When she stripped away the last bits of her clothing, Isane stood in front of Unohana nervously fidgeting with her hands. Unohana lay down on the bed and propped herself up on her elbows. Isane sat beside her, her eyes wandering over the Captain’s naked form.

Unohana tilted her head to the side. “Is something the matter, Isane?”

Isane averted her gaze and stammered. “I-I don’t…know what to do.”

“Don’t worry, Isane-san. I’ll tell you exactly what to do,” Unohana assured her.

Isane nodded and leaned in, her large breasts making contact with Unohana’s. The feel of skin pressing against naked skin excited her.

Unohana saw this and smiled. “First of all, I want you to kiss me, Isane-san.”

Isane obeyed, her lips brushing against Unohana’s. As she gained confidence she deepened the kiss, carefully exploring the Captain’s mouth with her tongue. Isane became intoxicated by the taste of her and ran her hand through Unohana’s hair, gripping the soft tendrils in her fingers.

She pulled away and awaited further instruction. Unohana chuckled a bit.

“You really do want me to guide you through this, don’t you?” she said, almost to herself. “Well then,” She paused to think, then continued. “I want you to kiss the rest of my body.”

“O-okay,” Isane replied, still a little bit nervous about what she was doing.

She traced her lips over every curve and contour; Unohana’s neck, collarbone, and shoulders all receiving the focused attentions of Isane’s lips and tongue. Isane arrived at Unohana’s breasts, the tension building as she drew closer to her nipples which were eager to receive such attentive treatment.

Isane slowly ran her tongue over Unohana’s nipple, causing her to moan. The moans that Isane brought forth excited her even further, driving her forward. She licked and sucked greedily at Unohana’s breasts, her desire burning away all the lingering anxiety she had left. Craving more, she moved farther south, her breasts sliding over the soft skin of Unohana’s stomach. Isane ran her tongue over the tender flesh of Unohana’s abdomen, savoring the taste of her skin as she descended.

Isane reached her hips and Unohana parted her legs to allow her access to her awaiting womanhood. She ran her cheek against the inside of Unohana’s thigh, stopping to kiss just behind her knee. Then she traced her lips back down her thigh, arriving at the most important place. Isane carefully ran her tongue over the soft, wet flesh, enjoying the moans of pleasure and gasping breaths she could hear coming from Unohana.

She explored Unohana’s womanhood, her tongue swirling over her entrance. Further investigation brought her tongue to the most sensitive spot, Unohana arching her back in pleasure.

“That’s it, Isane. Just like that,” Unohana managed, putting her hands on Isane’s head to keep her there.

Isane continued her onslaught, flicking and swirling her tongue over that sensitive little pearl, slurping up all the precious juices of Unohana’s womanhood. She could feel Unohana’s fingers gripping her hair as she moaned in ecstasy. All the while, her own womanhood was becoming wetter with every passing second. She was being driven wild by the need to be touched again, her lust growing into a raging inferno that consumed her entire being.

Suddenly, her head was wrenched away and she was flipped over onto her back. The strength of her captain was astounding, but she had no time to think of it as Unohana’s fingers thrust into her once again. Isane’s hips bucked towards the pleasure, moaning incoherently.

Unohana chuckled, quite satisfied with how wild she driving her subordinate. She used her thumb to rub Isane’s clit as she thrust her fingers faster. Isane thrashed about, unable to contain her pleasure.

“Tell me you want it,” Unohana commanded, scissoring her fingers.

Isane struggled to articulate the words between her moans.

“Oh god!....I want-aah! I want it, Retsu, please,” she whimpered.

Unohana smiled victoriously and mounted her. She pressed her womanhood against Isane’s, the slick flesh making that oh-so-precious contact. They thrust their hips together in unison, their intense passion pushing them towards release with every frenzied thrust. Isane cried out Unohana’s name, the only coherent word she could manage, as she clutched at the sheets in desperation. The feel of skin pressed against skin, the waves of pleasure that crashed over her, the sound of their moans mingling together, it was all too much for her to handle. The heat spread from her womanhood to envelope her entire body. They both cried out as they went over the edge together.

Isane’s body went limp, completely depleted of energy. Unohana rolled off of her and laid down beside her on the bed. She curled up against the Captain’s soft, curvy body. Exhaustion began to overtake her and Isane slowly slipped away into her dreams.


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unohana and Isane make their desires clear.

The sun shone brightly over the Soul Society. But, all was not well for Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4. Sometime earlier, she had begun to notice that her Assistant Captain, Isane Kotetsu, was infatuated with her. This realization had brought up feelings within her, feelings that she’d kept bottled up since Isane had first started working for her.

What had started off as a simple crush had grown into a deep longing for the younger woman. Her ability to hide her emotions was the only thing that kept anyone from finding out how Retsu felt about her subordinate. A calm smile was all the world saw, while deep inside she ached with want for Isane.

Everything changed when she realized that Isane had begun to exhibit signs of a mutual attraction. The girl’s pupils would dilate and her face would become flushed whenever Retsu was near her. Retsu had arranged a meeting between the two of them, worried that Isane might eventually lose interest in her. Even if it was just physical, Restu was content to have a single night with her lovely assistant captain.

They made love that night, just as she had planned. What she didn’t think of, however, was how it might affect Isane. Ever since that night they shared together, Isane had grown distant. She’d begun to avoid Retsu and looked down at the floor whenever they spoke at work.

_There has to be a way I can fix this_ , Retsu pondered as she made her rounds at the infirmary.

Just then, she saw Isane at the end of the room. Seeing her chance to speak with the girl, Restu made her way around the cots. About halfway there, she heard someone call to her from behind.

Stifling the urge to groan, she turned around to see Hanatoro running towards her.

Putting on her usual smile, she inquired, “What is it, Hanatoro?”

“Captain, we need your help with a member of Squad 11 that just came in. He was injured while training with Captain Zaraki,” he replied, breathing heavily from his haste.

At that moment, Retsu repressed the overwhelming urge to kill Zaraki. He was a constant thorn in her side, but today he was causing her more trouble than usual. Hanatoro’s entrance had alerted Isane of Retsu’s presence. She had used the distraction as a chance to leave and avoid her captain.

By now, Isane was long gone and Retsu was imagining all the ways she would torture Zaraki if she ever got the chance. Forcing herself to smile, she turned to Hanatoro.

“Lead the way.”

Hanatoro nodded vigorously and the two of them walked through the halls in silence until they reached the room where their new arrival was being treated. The ever cheerful voice of Yachiru drifted out of the room.

“I think you had too much fun with him, Kenny.”

Zaraki’s gruff and gravelly voice followed.

“Tch. I didn’t _have_ any fun is the problem. These new guys are so brittle they barely stand up to my _easy_ training.”

Near the end of his last sentence, Retsu and Hanatoro entered the room. She saw Captain Zaraki standing next to the bed with Yachiru perched on his shoulder. On the bed, she saw a badly wounded young man being treated by another member of Squad 4. The young man’s wounds, while deep, luckily hadn’t pierced any major arteries and were within her power to heal.

She walked to the bedside and took over healing him while Zaraki continued on.

“The lovely Cap’n has finally arrived. You might as well not heal him at all, might make ‘im stronger for next time.” This obviously was meant as a jeer towards the injured man.

“If you keep bringing in your own men in this kind of condition when you’re the one at fault for their injuries, then I’ll start refusing to treat them. Have fun healing them yourself.” Restu’s face still held its smile, but her words were dripping with venom.

The malice in her words stunned everyone in the room, causing a tense silence to fall over the small gathering.

“I think you made her mad, Kenny,” Yachiru whispered, breaking through the quiet.

Zaraki whistled low. “Damn. Didn’t think it was even possible to get to the Ice Queen, here.”

Ignoring him, Retsu focused her kido, the spell running through her mind automatically. Her work had always helped to take her mind off things when she was depressed or angry. She’d pour all of her energy into taking care of her patients until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. All of it to keep the hurt at bay.

When she finished healing the man from Squad 11, she left to go continue her rounds.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn’t until late that evening that Retsu finally finished all of the paperwork for the day. There had been a shinigami team in the human world that was ambushed by a very strong Hollow. Fortunately it was eliminated, but at great cost to them. With her help, they had all survived. All the rushing around had helped to keep her mind off Isane.

But now she was back in her quarters, alone with her thoughts. Isane had seemed happy when they were together that fateful night. But in the days following, she had become distant and a constant cloud of melancholy seemed to darken her features.

Retsu flopped down onto her bed. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it in her arms, wishing she could do the same with her beloved subordinate. She thought it funny how she hadn’t realized just how much she cared for the girl. For a long time she’d been infatuated with her, but she never comprehended how much she loved Isane until the girl had become so detached.

She chuckled half-heartedly. _Guess it’s true what they say, “You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”_

Again her thoughts drifted to that night. The passion, the heat, hearing her lover scream her name, and not to mention the earth-shattering orgasm. It was everything she wanted and more. She had poured her love into every touch, every kiss. Surely Isane had felt it, right?

Retsu’s brow furrowed. Perhaps Isane hadn’t understood what she was trying to tell her.

_I could’ve sworn I told her I loved her._ Retsu racked her brain to remember everything she said that night.

Not once had she said those three most important words.

She smacked her head. _God, how could I be so foolish. The poor girl probably has no idea how I truly feel about her._

She was so frustrated, that a few tears slid down her cheeks. Brushing them away, she sat up. Then, she had an idea. It was impulsive and might not work, but she had to try.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

Isane was curled up in her bed, but was unable to find sleep. Her thoughts were filled by her captain. That night they shared had haunted her relentlessly. It had caught her completely off guard, the captain suddenly showing such interest in her. She could still feel Retsu’s soft hands on her skin. The night had been wonderful, but it only seemed to confirm her fears. She was in love with Retsu, but Retsu seemed to only want her physically.

Isane sighed heavily, brushing a tear from her face. It was silly of her to try and hope for something more from her captain. She was still just a subordinate to her. So, Isane had done everything she could to avoid Retsu over the past few days. Every time Retsu tried to speak with her in private, Isane just made up some excuse and ran away. She didn’t want to be crushed by the words of rejection she was sure would come from her beloved captain.

Just then, Isane heard a soft knock at the door. She tried to make herself presentable, pulling a jacket over her thin yukata.

_It’s really late. I hope another team didn’t get attacked_ , she thought as she slid the shoji open.

Before she could even react, arms encircled her and the figure held her tight against their chest. She quickly realized that it was Retsu holding her and struggled against the embrace. But, Retsu was having none of it. She just held on tighter.

“Please, Isane, just listen to me for a moment,” she said earnestly.

Isane stopped struggling, heaving a sigh of defeat. The captain was too strong for her break free anyway so, as her captive audience, she might as well listen.

“Alright. What is it?”

“Isane, I wanted to apologize to you for way acted toward you that night. I didn’t take into account how you might be feeling. I’m so sorry that I hurt you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Isane averted her gaze, staring down and away from Retsu.

“Of course I forgive you. I could never feel any malice towards you. But, I don’t see why this is—”

“I’m not finished,” she said, interrupting Isane midsentence.

“I came here tonight to tell you something that I should’ve said to you ages ago.” She rested her head on Isane’s shoulder. “I love you, Isane. More than words could even begin to describe. I’ve been a coward all this time. I was afraid of my own feelings, afraid of being rejected by you. That night…that night I wanted to be with you, if only for a single night. I risked everything on my own selfish wish.

“Now here I’ve gone and hurt you, my sweet, sweet Isane.”

Isane felt Retsu’s tears soak through the fabric of her yukata. Retsu’s shoulders were shaking from her sobbing. Isane wrapped her arms around Retsu and gently rocked her back and forth.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay, Retsu. I’m here…I’ll always be here for you,” Isane said softly, gently stroking the older woman’s hair.

Sniffling, Retsu raised her head. “Do you really mean that?”

Isane smiled. “Of course I do.”

She cupped the captain’s face in her hands. “I love you more than anything. Nothing will ever change that.”

With that, Isane placed a light kiss on Retsu’s lips. The loved they shared for one another flowed freely through the gentle contact.

Retsu leaned her head back on Isane’s shoulder, a smile curving her lips.

“I hope you know that I’ll never allow you to die. So promise me you’ll be careful whenever we’re sent into any dangerous situations, all right Isane?”

Isane chuckled a bit. “I promise, Retsu. The same goes for you, too y’know.”

Retsu lifted her head, her lips a breath away from Isane’s. “Of course, dear.”

With that she closed the distance between them, loving lips meeting hers once again. It was warm, yet filled with such passion and heat it was almost overwhelming. Retsu deepened the kiss, Isane responding with great enthusiasm. The pair’s tongues twisted together, both battling for dominance over the other.

Retsu gained the upper hand and pushed Isane further into the bedroom until they reached the bed. There, she lifted Isane in her arms and placed her down on the bed. She brushed her fingertips over Isane’s soft cheeks and blushing, ravaged lips.

“I’ll do this the way I should have the first time: slowly, gently, and lovingly.” She placed a light kiss on those delicious lips

Hearing her sound so sexy made Isane shudder with delight. Their lips met again, the kiss deep and slow burning. Tongues wrestled and twisted together in a controlled chaos of passion and need. It took everything Retsu had not to ravage the girl beneath her. She suppressed the lust burning in her belly and broke the kiss, nipping along Isane’s jaw. She traced intricate lines over the girl’s neck with her tongue, taking the time to savor the taste of her skin. Isane’s breath caught as Retsu bit down softly. She nibbled the tender flesh, feeling Isane’s pulse quicken beneath her lips. Running her tongue up her neck she reached Isane’s ear, turning her attentions there. She licked and sucked on the lobe, the metallic taste of her earrings permeating her senses.

Isane let out little moans as she did this. The feel of Retsu’s tongue on her skin left her feeling hot and dizzy. Every touch and kiss reminded her of the pleasure she had felt before, and held a promise of more to come.

Retsu slid her hand up Isane’s legs, parting the thin fabric of her yukata. Isane wrapped her legs around Retsu’s waist as she returned to kissing her mouth. Retsu began stroking her thighs, the soft skin hot to the touch. Her hands traveled back up to Isane’s shoulders. There, she tugged the yukata open to reveal Isane’s plentiful bosom.

She sat up and ran hands over the exposed torso beneath her.

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Isane. There is no equal to you in my eyes,” Retsu crooned to her subordinate, cupping those delicious breasts.

Isane moaned softly as Retsu started slowly massaging her breasts. Her moans grew louder as Retsu rolled her nipples between her fingers. They had grown hard from Isane’s arousal. She leaned down and traced the areola with her tongue. Retsu continued licking and kissing Isane’s breast, but she always stopped just short of her nipples. The gentle teasing was driving Isane wild. She wanted nothing more than to feel Retsu suckling her.

“Please,” she begged breathlessly.

Retsu smiled wickedly and finally took Isane’s nipple into her mouth. This made Isane gasp and moan loudly. Retsu swirled her tongue and sucked hard on the tight bud. She loved the way it made Isane moan. She switched over to the other breast and continued her workings there. Isane gripped Retsu’s shoulders, moaning from the intense pleasure.

Retsu pulled away and hastily undid her braid, letting her hair flow freely. Isane sat up and ran her fingers through the soft, dark locks as the two kissed feverishly. She pulled at Retsu’s hakama, desperate to remove it and finally touch her lover’s pale skin. Retsu stripped away the top half of her uniform as Isane kissed and licked her neck. Isane bit down, making her moan.

“Slow down, Isane,” Retsu said, chuckling lightly at the girl’s desperation.

Isane blushed deeply. “I can’t help it.”

Retsu laid back and pulled Isane over her. “Just try to control yourself.”

She took Retsu’s lips in a burning kiss. Isane’s hands fondled Retsu’s breasts, massaging them. Retsu moaned into the kiss as Isane tweaked her nipples. She moved her mouth down Retsu’s skin towards her breasts. Retsu moaned as Isane sucked and licked on her breasts.

“Isane. Ah. Oh God!”

Retsu removed the rest of her uniform and pushed Isane back down onto the bed. She then stripped away Isane’s yukata, baring the girl’s luscious naked form. Her hands glided over Isane’s bare stomach down to her thighs, which Isane parted eagerly. Retsu traced her lips lightly over the younger woman’s hips, her anticipation mounting.

Finally, Retsu leaned in and slid her tongue over Isane’s wet sex. Isane shuddered, gripping the sheets. Retsu took her time, exploring the warm entrance with skilled precision. She slid her tongue inside, making Isane moan. Retsu thrust her tongue over and over. Isane began rocking her hips in rhythm with the thrusts, her wanton moans growing louder.

Withdrawing herself from between Isane’s legs, Retsu positioned herself so that her womanhood was directly over Isane’s face. She understood and started pleasuring Retsu with her tongue. Retsu moaned, thrusting her fingers into Isane while licking her clitoris at the same time. With each moment they brought each other closer to the edge. Fingers and hips thrust while tongues worked through the lustful moans. Primal need drove them forward, the need to be as close as possible with no barriers between them. Their bodies tensed, they cried out for one another as they reached their climax.

Exhausted, the couple lay in each other’s arms, panting heavily. Isane nuzzled against Retsu’s neck.

“I love you.”

Retsu tilted the girl’s head up and placed a kiss on her forehead. “I love you, too, Isane.”

They spent the rest of the night in each other’s embrace, right where they belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this series! If you liked it, you can leave a comment and check out my other stuff. :) See ya!


End file.
